William Clone
.]]To cover up the fact that William disappeared from Earth after X.A.N.A. took control of him, Jeremie created a clone of William. The clone was supposed to act just like William did so that nobody would suspect his absence, but the clone has often exhibited very dull-witted behavior and often requires Team Lyoko's supervision. The clone was created at the end of the episode Double Take. X.A.N.A. managed to take control of the clone in Wreck Room after Jeremie's program to get William out of Lyoko caused the Tower creating the clone to malfunction. When Jim stated that he was a real piece of work, the clone replied: "Oh, I'm not just any piece of work, I'm a digitally generated polymorphic energy field controlled by a non-evolving, basic, behavioral program." This, and the fact that he told Milly and Tamiya about the factory, told Jeremie that he had failed to instill the fact that Lyoko and all related subjects had to remain secret. Despite, at least in theory, not being able to learn new behavior, he did start to show some emotions in A Lack of Goodwill, such as empathy for Milly and Tamiya, defensive behavior, and even playful behavior in the end. In English, he was played by David Gasman. In the French version of Code Lyoko, he was played by Mathieu Moreau. In Evolution, his live action actor and French voice actor is Diego Mestanza, with some occasional voice modulation in the later role. X.A.N.A. created a clone of William to steal the rest of Yumi's source codes in Rivalry. However, he was stopped by Ulrich, and it chased after him, where it confronted both him and the real William in the gym. However, Odd deactivates the Tower and the clone is destroyed before it could harm Ulrich and William. .]] X.A.N.A. created another clone on Lyoko in ''The Codeless. This clone took William's virtualized form, but the orange lines on his costume were green and he had a black Eye of X.A.N.A. on his forehead. It confronted Yumi and William at the activated tower. It tried to bring William back to X.A.N.A.'s side by saying the Lyoko Warriors were using him, especially Yumi. William fell under the clone's influence for a short time and chased Yumi with it, but he later snapped out of it and stalled the clone long enough for Yumi to get to the tower, deactivate it, and destroy the clone. While William clone in Season 4 shown to be stupid, William clone in The Codeless displays all the traits as a sociopath, he manipulates William and Yumi, he has a large ego, and he shows no remorse for trying to devirtualize Yumi. Trivia *Like all clones programmed by Jeremie or spectres created by X.A.N.A., the William clone also possesses abilities such as super-human strength and super-speed. Code Lyoko William-vs-william.JPG|William fights his clone in the Supercomputer room. Down to Earth William clone and James Dunbar image 1.png|James Dunbar and the William clone in Down to Earth. Kiwodd 162.jpg|Being stalked by Sissi. A Lack of Good Will thumbs up image 1.png|In A Lack of Goodwill. William 117.jpg|The clone being filmed by Tamiya in Wreck Room. William 121.jpg|The clone faces off with Jim in ping-pong. William 118.jpg|Having trouble opening the door.. William 122.jpg|Losing the game as Jeremie tweaks his programming. William 120.jpg|The clone about to serve the ball in the rec room. Double foyer 104.jpg|As seen right in the right corner. Double foyer 119.jpg|Confused as usual. Double foyer 110.jpg|Talking to Yumi and Heidi. Sissiliam (2).png|Sissi trying to interrogates William clone in Dog Day Afternoon. Evolution 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s William clone on Lyoko brainwashing William. Rivalry3|Evil William Clone on Earth. Green William.png|Evil William Clone. Evo william virtuel 0140.jpg|Talking to William. Les sans codes 306.jpg|Dodging Yumi's Bo Staff. Les sans codes 462.jpg|About to attack Yumi Les sans codes 456.jpg|Giving William an elbow attack. Les sans codes 434.jpg|Being taken down by William. Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|William clone bumping into the real William using Super Smoke. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|William clone devirtualized. William tells Yumi to Keep Quiet.png|The Clone next to the real William es:Clon de William pl:Klon Williama Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Males Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:X.A.N.A. Category:William Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Codes and programs Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Students